Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage
by Terra Malheur
Summary: As a young summoning apprentice, Fulein K. Lester and his fairy-like companion Macaron are studying the principles of calling upon magical beasts into the physical world. However, their exploits are cut short when a significant number of monsters and other beasts begin to appear within their world, threatening the stability of the usually peaceful nation.


p style="text-align: center;"Wakai shōkan minarai to shite, Fulein K. Resutā to kare no yōsei no yōna konpanionmakaron wa, butsuri-tekina sekai ni mahō no kemono yobikake no gensoku o kenkyū shite iru. Monsutā ya hoka no kemono no kanari no kazu wa, tsūjō, heiwa kokka no antei o odokashi, karera no sekai no naka de araware hajimeru shikashi, karera no ekusupuroito ga mijikaku katto sa rete iru. Sore wa, korera no ikimono to tatakau tame ni wa, karera wa eien, mae no taitoru ni sūseiki o koe, sono bōken no nochi ni teiruzuobufantajia no shuyōna tōjō jinbutsu ni atae rareta namae no densetsu-tekina eiyū no sai ni yobidasu hitsuyō ga ari to handan sa reru. Sore wa karera no gaikan o tsukuri, sorera o kumiawaseta sukiru o motsu, ikutsu ka no atarashī kao no tasuke o karite, issho ni, karera wa umaku ikeba no sekai o torinozokudeshou kuresu Albane, Kurausu F. Resutā, minto Adenade, Suzu Fujibayashi, āche· kurain, chesutā Burklight koto sonogodearu kono aratana kiki./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Santakurōsu wa, subete no nihonjin no gyakusatsu kara Reira o teishi suru yō meirei shi, in'yō fu de kakomareta: "! ! Herothesians o teishi Aselians no hozon' kare wa totsuzen, kare ga meijita yō ni, namidame ni natte...' To Reira o korosu! " Kurausu wa, zutto kōkai shite, chimei-teki ni kare wa Reira kare no saisho no yūjin to kangaete iru koto o akiraka ni shinagara, kanojo no dai abare o shūryō suru tame ni kanojo o sasu. Kare wa sore nimokakawarazu, ōkibona gun ni oko~tsu Aselian no minshū o kesshū shi, Herothesian-gun ni taishite sore o rīdo suru, konran o riyō shite imasu.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Reira no karada wa chesutā to minto ni yotte kaishū sa re, kanojo wa kare to issho ni kanojo no saigo no shunkan o tsuiyashite iru. Komando wa, kare ga Aselian kōkadearu yō ni, hōrudo o toru shiyou to shi, kare o korosu tame ni, kanojo wa sore ni teikō shi, dochira ka kanojo ga amarini mo ōku no kare no tame ni kidzukau ka, matawa sore o okonau tanjun ni dekinainode. Kanojo wa kanojo ga naniwoshita ka o ninshiki shite inaishi, kanojo wa tadashī ketsudan o shita ka dō ka o tazuneru yō ni, chesutā wa uso suru koto o kettei shi, Aselian wa kanojo ga sakusei shita Aselia ni manzoku shite iru koto o kanojo ni tsutaemasu. Kanojo wa yorokobi, kanojo wa sore ga hataraite yorokondearu koto o kare ni itte to sakebu. Totsuzen, kanojo wa mō kare no kao o miru koto ga dekinaishi, sorera no ryō wa naki hajimeru. Kanojo o jitsugen suru reirachesutā wa sorera no ryōhō no tame ni taizai o unagasu sukoshi jikan ga ari, minto ni kanojo no tamashī o tensō shi, kanojo ga dono yō ni yorokonde kare ni itte Emi tte shinu. Kanojo no shi wa Kurausu o korosu tame ni chesutā to minto no ryōhō de shikkari to ketsui o sakusei shimasu. Kare wa mata, fukaku Reira no shi no eikyō o ukete tatakai, ichido, subete no Herothese taosu tame ni kaiketsu sa rete iru.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kuresu wa, Herothese no atarashī kōtei wa kare o sashi shiyou to shimasuga, zero (chesutā) ga ken o hanarete nokku shi, kare o sasu. Zero ga kare o sasu chokuzen ni, furasshu bakku wa, kuresu wa kare jishin ni sekai no zōo o shūchū shitakannozoki kuresu to chesutā wa, karera no keikaku wa damokuresu no tame Utsukushi no keikaku to onajidearu koto o tokuchō to suru `zero· rekuiemu' to yoba reru ibento zentai o, keikaku sa reta koto o akiraka ni shi zero no masuku to, kare o satsugai shi, chesutā ni heiwa o sokushin suru shigoto o watasu. Zero no ken ni motodzui tsukisashi, kare wa sonogo no juchū chesutā wa, kyūkyoku no batsu to shite, sekai no tame ni kojin no kōfuku o gisei ni, kare no jinsei no nokori no tame no zero to shite nokorimasu. Sorekara kare wa kanojo ga kare wa kare o yurushi, dare kanojo no yoko ni shiawase shinde, kare wa hakai shi, sekai o sai kōchiku suru koto ni seikō shi, kare no saigo no iki o sengen suru no o sanshō shite kudasai Utsukushi no purattofōmu ni ochiru. Utsukushi ga kanojo no shinda ( ? ) Ani no tame ni nageku yō ni, zero no namae o ōen kaijō e jikkō saito rasshu ni sonzai suru hito.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Monogatari wa `Aselia rengō' no soshiki no taitō to tabun" shinda" kuresu no ritān to no ma de, 4661 ATH de okonawa remasu. Settei wa, yōroppa rengō (EUF) dōmeikuni ga Herothese teikoku no attōtekina chikara ni yotte shinryaku sa rete iru yōroppadearu. , E. U. F. Haiboku no kiki ni hin shite gun wa `W - 0' , Fulein K. Resutā to iu wakai minarai ga menbā ni natte iru to yoba reru tokushuna yunitto o keisei shite iru. Rakusu Malkal wa, zensha Herothesian kizoku wa Aselian no tīn'eijā de kōsei waibān gundan o shiki, shien no tame no yōroppa rengō ni kuru. Karera wa mubō ni seizon-ritsu ga yaku 5-pāsento to kiwamete hikuku, senjō e to totsunyū. Karera wa jiyū no tame ni, karera wa kaesu koto ga dekiru saki no ie no tame ni tatakau.p 


End file.
